Daryl "Murica" Jones
Daryl "Murica Jones" is an English voicebank for the UTAU program. History On August 13, 2018, Daryl's first iteration was released. On February 15, 2019, an update of Daryl was released to fix his oto issues and release him on YouTube. Daryl started as a joke to see how purposefully accented GraySlate could make a voicebank, but she has become highly attached to the character. Concept Daryl himself is a joke voicebank, an experiment of recording an accent. As for his character, he is a boisterous, stereotypical Texan who makes his living through monster truck driving. His truck earned him the nickname "'Murica," and his success in the sport has earned him a lot of fame and fortune. He lives with his wife Barbara, a 45 year old stay-at-home soccer mom. He has a pet bald eagle named Uncle Sam. Daryl only ever wears the American flag wrapped around himself, boxer briefs, a cowboy hat, leather gloves, and cowboy boots. He's a rowdy person and either attracts fans or creates enemies. He sings as a hobby, not really caring how he sounds or who would like it. Likes: '''Pizza, America, country music, fried foods, red white and blue, the army, guns, things he can pronounce, Chuck Norris, Clint Eastwood, pickup trucks, women, and cheese '''Dislikes: Things he can't pronounce, salads, and healthy food Etymology * Jones - Lit. "John's son" * Murica -'' A mispelling of America; a literal spelling of how stereotypically Southerners will say America. * '''Daryl '- Lit. "Open" Appearance * Hat color - Light brown with a dark brown band * Hair color - Blond * Eye color - Blue * Skin color - White, can get very tan in summer * Glove color - Reddish - brown * Boots color - Brown with white detail * Boxers color - Warm gray * Outfit - Daryl is usually only seen in boxer briefs, cowboy boots, a cowboy hat, gloves, and an American flag draped over himself. If he wears anything else, it's either for a formal situation or attire that's still Western. * Body build: Tall, lithe with muscle mass, somehow sports abs * Stubbly. Relations * Barbara Jones - Wife * Ricky Jones - Son * Percy Jones - Son * Uncle Freedom Sam - Pet Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - Romaji encoded and Romaji aliased * System - Microsoft Windows * Optimum - Genre: Country, rock, Range: B2~A#4, Tempo: Any * Details - Daryl's a monopitch voicebank and uses the CVVC English reclist by SunGuardian. There are three standalone breaths and all vowel end breaths. Recorded with an intentional, thick Texan accent, making any pronunciation errors are intentional especially on notes like "dda, ddE, etc." *Since the voicebank was recorded at a fast BPM, some notes may artifact. Fresamp and the flags BRE0Y99C99c99H0h0B0b0F1L1 are the best for Daryl. Voice samples * Daryl CVVC Rendered with fresamp! Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, Daryl "Murica" Jones. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed?'''Permission Required * '''Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Derivatives of any sort are forbidden * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Marketing Daryl's voicebank is and will always be free for usage in the UTAU program. Potential official merch will be coming, and will be available on GraySlate's Redbubble. Trivia * Daryl originated as a joke to make a very Southern bank. * Daryl is a monster truck driver, and Murica is his stage name. * Daryl is a big ally and supporter of the LGBT community, and is seen frequently with his gay friends at gay bars. * Daryl has a bald eagle named Uncle "Freedom" Sam. * Daryl has a wife and two children. * Daryl shares America's birthday, July 4th. Reputation It's unsure how many people have used Daryl, but it's hoped that more people use him. The reception of Daryl has been overwhelmingly positive. Gallery Old Town Road Mike and Daryl.png|Daryl pictured with Mike for their cover of Old Town Road by GraySlate APP Daryl frame 7.png|Daryl's Official Art by GraySlate Daryl Murica Jones Offical Reference.png|Daryl's Ref Sheet by GraySlate Daryl Render.png|Daryl's Render by GraySlate App DARYL.png|Daryl's artwork for his cover of Appetite of a People Pleaser by GraySlate Daryl by trhink.png|Daryl Secret Santa by trinkhk APP Daryl frame 10.png|Daryl by GraySlate APP Daryl frame 6.png|Daryl by GraySlate Daryl icon full.png|Daryl's Icon by GraySlate References External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Male vocals Category:English vocals Category:Humanoid characters Category:Joke characters Category:Active characters Category:USA voicebanks Category:Tenor voicebanks Category:2018 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Monolingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses Category:Female voicers